Big Bosta Crepúsculo
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. Sim, como o título diz, um ser de outro planeta fez uma fic com o povo de Twilight na casa do BBB. Socorro.
1. Chapter 1

**"BBC – BIG BROTHER CREPÚSCULO" (Vovó: Putz, o título é uma merda, imagina a fic.)(Munda: OHH SHIIIIT! #se afoga em um potinho de exame de urina#)**

**Autora: ****Gabriela Cullen Br****(Munda: Eu já disse o quanto eu O-DEI-O autores que colocam sobrenome de personagem? #aponta a bazuca para a cara da louca#)**

**Parte 1**

**(FIC escrita em co-autoria com Ana Masen Cullen Br) (Vovó: Co-autoria. Tenho más lembranças disso.) (Munda: São irmãs, dels? Cullen e do Brasil, puta meeeeerda.)**

**Carlisle narrando:**

- Salve Salve! Boa noite meus amigos!** (#Vovó imagina Carlisle em uma posição estranha de Pedro Bial#)(Munda: Véi, q tosk.)**

- Está começando o primeiro BBC! É o Big Brother Crepúsculo!** (#Vovó está tomando antidepressivos com Pepsi#)(Munda: Caralho, imaginar o Cacá vestido de Bial é TENSO.)**

- Esta edição será especial: Teremos lobos de um lado e vampiros do outro!** (Vovó: Temos clichê de um lado e nonsense do outro!) (Munda: Mas porra, essa não é a primeira? Como ela é especial, se não podemos comparar com outras?)**

- Eu sou o seu querido apresentador, Carlisle Cullen.** (Munda: É um fidamãe que não diz tudo numa ÚNICA MALDITA FALA. Se só ele tá falando, PORQUÊ DIABOS TU SEPARA?)**

- Olá pequena Renesmee! Espero que esteja nos assistindo em casa! Um beijo para você!** (#Vovó está muito confusa com a mudança de tempo espaço#)(Munda: Q-limds. APRESENTADORES MANDANDO BEIJO PRA FAMÍLIA. Pootaqueparéu.)**

**Esme narrando:**

- Olá, boa noite!

- Meu nome é Esme Cullen!** (Munda: Dik: DIGA TUDO NUMA ÚNICA FALA, DIABO! #bebe tinta guache com líquido sinuvial #)**

- Eu também serei a sua apresentadora durante esta longa jornada!** (Vovó: Longa pra quem ripa, realmente.) (Munda: EM PROCISSÃÃÃO, EM ROMARIIIA! ROMEIRO ROMA PARA A CASA DE MARIIIA! #leva chute no estômago#)**

- E começa agora a primeira temporada do BBC!

- Que entrem os nossos participantes!** (Vovó: Entrar? #Tem pensamentos impuros demais#)(Munda: Porra, isso de uma pessoa só narrar em várias falas ENCHE O SACO DE UMA MANEIRA...)**

**Carlisle Narrando:**

- O time A será composto por: Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth e Leah. O time dos lobos.** (Vovó: Não, o time das antas sincronizadas.) (Munda: Acho que DEU PRA NOTAR, NÉ?)**

- O time B será composto por: Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice. O time dos vampiros.** (Vovó: Não, o time dos hipopótamos anoréxicos.) (Munda: Cara, NÓS SABEMOS QUEM É VAMPIRO E QUEM É LOBISOMEM, SUA ESTRONGA!)**

- Vamos dar uma espiadinha!** (#Vovó está se negando a comentar#)(Munda: TO-TO-TOSCO!)**

- Estamos vendo os dois grupos dirigindo-se para a entrada da casa...** (Munda: Eu não tô vendo nada, não. É UMA FIC, NÃO UMA TV, SABE?)**

- O time A entrou primeiro. Eles estão curiosos... Mas parece que eles não ficarão muito felizes...** (Munda: Para. Se eles estão curiosos, obrigatoriamente têm de estar satisfeitos?)** Não quando descobrirem de que lado da casa ficarão... O lado mais econômico... (risos).** (Vovó: Sem papel higiênico por 3 meses. #Putafaltadesacanagem.) (Munda: Risos? Onde? #procura#)**

- Leah é a primeira a entrar nesta parte da casa... Pessoal, ela não está satisfeita com o que está vendo...** (Vovó: Dá pro diretor geral que a situação melhora pro seu lado.) (Munda: Cara, fazfavô: VAI TOMÁ NU CU.)**

- O que é isso? - disse Leah. Nós ficamos do lado pobre da casa!** (Vovó: Morre de fome, loba desgramada!) (Munda: Se você nem viu o outro lado, como sabe que esse é o próbi? O sentido dessa fic me espanta!)**

- Os outros participantes estão vindo logo atrás dela...** (#Vovó caiu de cara no chão imaginando a cena#)(Munda: TRENZINHO DA ALEGRIA! DLÇ TOTÁU!)** Eles não estão reclamando... Talvez eles já estejam acostumados. (risos)** (Vovó: Ta parecendo os defeitos sonoros de Chaves...) (Munda: TalkShowFeelings.)**

**Esme Narrando:**

- Agora está entrando o time do lado B, dos meus queridos novos filhos!** (Vovó: Novos? No mínimo centenários!) (Munda: Novos? Cê tinha outros? Esme máquina parideira, nemri.)**

- Rosalie vem na frente**(Vovó: Uuuuiie!) (Munda: Cush cuuuush, porquinha! Vem cá!)**, ela observa todo o ambiente... Será que ela vai gostar?** (Vovó: E se não gostar? O máximo que ela pode fazer é virar emo.) (Munda: Se ela vai gostar ou não, DANE-SE, abiga, beijux.)**

- É, até que é legalzinho... – disse Rosalie, com desprezo.** (Munda: Ai alok! Vai pra casa próbi então!)**

Carlisle Cullen Narrando:** (Munda: O problema é dele.)**

-Vamos nos despedir por hoje!** (#Vovó está agradecendo a todas as santidades conhecidas#)(Munda: Nem ri, tem mais caps! #chora#)**

- Voltamos amanhã, neste mesmo canal e neste mesmo horário,** (Munda: CHAVESFEELIGS! #rola de tanto rir#)** com mais este campeão de audiência, o BBC!** (Vovó: Tosco ao extremo. A merda da fic tinha de se chamar "No Limite da Idiotice".) (Munda: FENÔMENO, AHAM.)**

-Tchau! Boa Noite!- disse Carlisle.

- Boa Noite!- disse Esme.

**Continua...**** (Vovó: Infelizmente... #seca lagriminha#)(Munda: #corta os pulsos usando um fone de ouvido#)**

**FAÇAM AS AUTORAS FELIZES! (Vovó: Se eu quiser.) (Munda: Sabe, em certas culturas a morte é encarada como felicidade... #prepara arsênio com Qsuco#)**

**DEIXEM ****REVIEWS****! (Vovó: Aaaaaah, não!) (Munda: Nem vô. #emburra#)**

**Bjs, (Munda: Minegs.)**

**da Gabi e da Ana. (Vovó: Nem li.) (Munda: Nemquero.)**

**Vovó partiu em uma jornada espiritual para tentar esquecer os malditos trashs que tem ripado ultimamente. Para isso, contratou 6 go-go-boys de diferentes especialidades. Desde então, não foi mais vista em público, sendo que sua última aparição foi há 3 semanas atrás.**

**Munda simprizmentch passou a VENERAR uma caixa de lápis de cor Labra. Isso ocorreu após uma ingestão exagerada de alimento para astronautas estragado e suco de pasta de dentes.**

**

* * *

**

**O primeiro não ficou muito bom (bondade minha, ficou uma BOSTA), mas é porque a fic é tão tosca, sem sentido e esquizistranha que a gente nem têm o que dizer. Mas os próximos... AGUARDEM!**

**Beixinhux!1!111!1**

**Mãe Munda.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BBC – BIG BROTHER CREPÚSCULO(Gareth: ADOOOORO, o babado é certo! #é internada#)(Dinga: Korrraxaum, nem gosto de reality show, bjnmtok!)**

**Parte 2**

**[FIC ESCRITA EM CO-AUTORIA COM ANA MASEN CULLEN BR] (Gareth: Beibi, você disse isso no primeiro capítulo, não precisa repetir, tá?) (Dinga: É pra evitar a fadiga, Gareth. Ela não quer que o leitor force a memória.)**

**Carlisle Narrando****:**** (Dinga: Não, a girafa muxibenta que pariu este texto.)**

- Salve, salve! Está começando mais um campeão de audiência, o Big Brother Crepúsculo!** (Gareth: AHAN, CAMPEÃO. TÁ.) (Dinga: Preciso dizer? Quelida, nem é.)**

**Esme Narrando:**

- Ontem foi um dia agitado para os nossos brothers**(Dinga: Odeio muito tudo isso.)**. A casa foi dividida em lado A e lado B, enquanto alguns vivem com luxo e riqueza, outros vivem na extrema pobreza.** (Gareth: Naaassa, q do!11 #fazendo as unhas#)(Dinga: Nuss, tão original. Quase molhei a calçolona.)**

**Carlisle Narrando**:

- Vamos dar uma espiadinha!** (Gareth: Morra. #pega Sniper#)(Dinga: Morram, todos vocês. #Arranca o rabo de Fulano e o usa como flecha incandescente#)**

**Lado B:**

Os Cullens estavam reunidos no jardim.** (Dinga: É agora que eles caem na toca do coelho... Autoras on drugs.)**

Emmett estava na piscina. Rosalie na academia. Edward e Bella estavam juntos, rindo e Jasper estava meio deprimido com Alice o consolando.** (Gareth: AIÊÊ! Jasper é o Serginho, gemtch! #capota de tanto rir#)(Dinga: Vamos por partes, zenti: Emmett na piscina e Rosalie na academia. Sabemos quem manda em casa. Edward e Bella estavam juntos mesmo com câmeras por todos os lados. Gente pervertida, credo. Jasper deprimido e Alice consolando. Jasper curte experiências novas, tenham medo.)**

- Calmo Jazz**(Gareth: Jazz calmo. Alice não gosta do batidão do funk.) (Dinga: Até parece. Alice kxorrona do funk 4evá.)** - dizia Alice - Vai ser divertido ficar aqui na casa do BBC.** (Gareth: Vai, cráro. Com gente vendo você cagar, roncar, peidar... enfim, um conforto dos deuses!) (Dinga: Uma câmera na privada nem é invasiva.)**

- Eu não sei Alice,** (Gareth: Esses vocativos sem vírgulas fazem cada célula do meu corpo tremer.)** ainda mais com esse muro aí no meio.** (Gareth: Muro? Onde? Gemt, tô cega!) (Dinga: No mínimo estão falando do Muro de Berlim. Povo exagerado.0**

- Mas não tem nada demais nele.** (Gareth: Ele não anda, dança, incorpora exu, nada!) (Dinga: Tijolos e concreto põem medo nele. #aponta e ri#)**

- Pelo cheiro, não é nada muito agradável.** (Gareth: Cara, tu cheirou um MURO? Onde os bêbados mais gostam de urinar? Vai se tratar, doença.) (Dinga: Ele nunca pensou em cheirar um muro em época de carnaval. Se fizesse isso nunca mais teria estes fetiches estranhos.)**

**Lado A:**

Todos do lado A estavam reunidos em volta da mesa.** (Gareth: "... cultuando-a.") (Dinga: "... exorcizando o pote de margarina.") **

Leah estava cozinhando, enquanto os outros esperavam impacientes a comida ficar pronta.** (Gareth: Espera só quando eles notarem que é farinha com rapadura...) (Dinga: Primeiro: Heuhuheuhauhueh! Puta merda, Gareth! Segundo: PORQUE eles não roem os próprios dedos para passar o tempo? DLÇ TOTAU.)**

- Leah**(Gareth: Vírgula.)** acelera aí! Estou morrendo de fome!- disse Paul.** (Dinga: Leah virou carro. Faz fónfón na garota, Paul!)**

- Calma pessoal!** (Gareth: Usa a bosta da vírgula, menina!)** Eu sou uma só!- ela respondeu.** (Dinga: Escravidão é um caso sério. Nem é legal trabalhar sob pressão. Dúvidas, peça a Munda para lhe contar sobre o seu tempo de prostituta no Acre.)**

- Lila os ovos já estão prontos?** (Gareth: LILA? Véio, de Leah pra Lila tem uma diferença medida em ANOS LUZ!) (Dinga: Lila e ovos. Ai, que nojinho.)(Gareth 2: Ai, Jake, quer os ovos, hein? #apanha de fãs#)(Dinga: Oooooovos!)**- perguntou Jacob.

- Claro poodle aqui está!** (Gareth: Esquecendo a pobre vírgula abortada, meu amor, tu é tão loba quanto ele, fikdik.) (Dinga: Como posso ripar se eu não entendo porcaria nenhuma? #Confusa demais#)**- respondeu Leah e deu a Jacob um prato recheado com ovos, torradas e bacon.** (Gareth: Imaginei o prato recheado como uma bolacha Aymoré.) (Dinga: Um prato de porcelana com uma camada de ovos, torradas e bacon. Sentido passou longe, viu?)**

- Mas você disse...** (Gareth: "... que ia me dar os ovos e a banana caturra! Aiêê, vol dá piti!1!1) (Dinga: Jacob dando um pitizinho. Pagava caro pra ver isso.)** - resmungou Paul.

- Não escreva o que eu digo.** (Gareth: Estou confusa.)** - respondeu Leah. - Jake, ajuda aqui!** (Dinga: Ajudar com o quê? Colocar a linguiça na sua caçarola? FAFADONHA!)**

- Paul, já chega. - disse Jacob, com a boca cheia de bacon.** (Dinga: Nem tendi, o que eu faço agora?)**

- Está pronto. - disse Leah, e colocou a comida na mesa..** (Gareth: #abraça a reticência rejeitada#)(#Dinga chuta Gareth, a reticência órfã, o PC, uma taça de vinho e seus óculos de leitura#)**

- Amém! - gritou Quil.** (Gareth: CRISTO TEEEM PODEEEER! ALELUUUIA, TEM PODEEEER! #Munda a amordaça#)(Dinga: Amém. Morram, todos vocês. #Joga pimentas malaguetas explosivas em tudo e todos#)**

- Vocês sentiram o cheiro que vem do outro lado?** (Gareth: "De camisinhas, esperma e KY sabor framboesa? Senti! Veio do quarto do Paul e do Sam!") (Dinga: "Cheiro de siririca, lubrificante Monange e perfume paraguaio da Docce Gabana. Um Leeesho!")**- perguntou Embry.

- Senti, é horrível!** (Gareth: Ain, olfato cençivél!) (Dinga: Se tratando de cachorros, quero dizer, lobos...)**- disse Jared.

- Coisa boa não é.** (Gareth: Queimando gente viva? Fazendo carvão de cabelo? Cozinhando porcas vivas?) (Dinga: Atolando caminhonetes velhas? Jogando mel em urânio enriquecido? Tostando ratazanas e baratas?)** - disse Quil.

E todos foram comer, em poucos minutos não tinha quase nada nos pratos.** (Gareth: #troca de canal#)(#Dinga foi cuidar de sua mudinha de Cannabis#)**

**22h30min  
Lado B: (Dinga: "... O lado rosa da força.")**

- Emmett você quer parar de uivar!** (Gareth: CUMÉQUIÉ?/ Emmett é lobo? #corre para dar o Gardenal da autora#)(#Dinga lambuza um vibrador com éter, nitroglicerina e pólvora. Depois lança-o sobre os personagens#)**- gritou Rosalie. Emmett uivava para o lado A da casa, provocando.

- Só mais um Rose.** (Gareth: Somiente una rosa, mi amor! #portunhol fail) (#Dinga dá uma raquetada em Gareth#)**

- Eu realmente não sei por que te salvei do urso... Pelo menos eu teria feito um animal feliz.** (Gareth: AIÊ, barráku! #pega pipoca#)(Dinga: Pois é, faça uma macumbeira feliz. #enforca Rosalie#)**

- Rosalie, o que foi agora?

- Eu só peço que você pelo menos uma vez na vida... Cresça!** (Gareth: A Rosalie IC amava o jeito bobão do Emmett, sabe? #joga machados na autora#)(Dinga: Pra quê ler os livros se simplesmente posso ler os spoilers da Wikipédia e escrever uma belíssima fic? Ler a saga pra quê? Desperdício de tempo!)**

**Lado A:**

Todos estavam deitados no quarto do Líder.** (Gareth: Que é...?) (Dinga: Todo mundo na maior sacanagem.)**

- Eu não sei o que é pior, ter que agüentar os uivos daquele idiota, ou ter que dormir com todos vocês. - disse Leah. Todos riram, ela se abraçou com Jacob, e todos dormiram...** (Gareth: CUMÉQUIÉ?/ #2 LeahJacob? #conjura Gardenal para si própria#)(Dinga: Ou eles ficam rindo feito retardados OU dormem, criatura! A não ser que todos sejam sonâmbulos, isso não seria possível!)**

**Continua...**** (Gareth: #urra de desespero#)(#Dinga Bebe shampoo anti-pulgas#)**

**Olá! (Gareth: Oi.) (Dinga: Oiiiieee!)**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo de "BBC- BIG BROTHER CREPÚSCULO"!(Gareth: Hmm, não. Iagora?) (Dinga: Preciso dizer na çinçeridadi, colegue? Não.)**

**Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando a FIC! Obrigada! (Gareth: Ai, nada, miga. A tosqueira é tanta que eu nem sei o que dizer!) (Dinga: Acompanho por falta de escolha, digo e repito. Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando apoiei Gareth a fazer isso?)**

**Agradecimentos Especiais a****:**

**NATII, JOYCE FLEXA, MISTERY CULLEN, ALICE CULLEN, HM SANCHES, FABIO****, (Gareth: #anota os nomes no Death Note#)(#Dinga vai ouvir o CD de Restart e morre de tédio#)**

**Obrigada por lerem a fic e por deixarem ****REVIEWS****! (Gareth: #anota com mais força os nomes no Death Note#)(Dinga: Ripagem conta como comentário? Então ela me ama? Mãe, eu não gosto dela! Ela quer mi çeduzí!)**

**ALICE CULLEN,**

**a Ana está mandando bjs para você! ^^(Gareth: Oia que luxo! Agora colocam NOMES de personagens! #anota os nomes com tanta força que o Death Note rasga#)(Dinga: Idéias muito originais. Nomes e sobrenomes de personagens das sagas aparecem aos montes no Fanfiction.)**

**Na próxima semana a fic será atualizada novamente! (Gareth: #foge do Light tentando matá-la#)(Dinga: Por favor, não faça isso. Demore o quanto quiser, não se sinta pressionada.)**

**FAÇAM A AUTORA FELIZ! (Gareth: AHAN. #anota o nome da autora numa folhinha do diário de Vovó#)(#Dinga anota o nome da autora em uma folha de papel higiênico perfumado e vai pro banheiro#)**

**DEIXEM ****REVIEWS****! ****(Gareth: Neeeeeeeeeem vô.) (#Dinga sai satisfeita do banheiro#)**

**Bjs, (Gareth: #desvia#)(Dinga: Matrix! #tenta desviar e sente dores na bacia#)**

**Gabi. (Gareth: Gareth.) (Dinga: Dinga Creolinita Carmaresíta do Perpétuo Amor Divino, prazer.)**

**Gareth foi cheirar um muro.**

**Dinga criou uma máquina do tempo e foi para Hogwarts. Chegando lá, infiltrou-se de aluna do segundo ano, um disfarce perfeito(cofcof). Encontrou Cedrico Diggory e o espancou até a morte. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BBB – BIG BROTHER CREPÚSCULO **(Dinga: Fuck.)(Munda: A fic mais WTF que já vi.)

**[FIC ESCRITA EM CO-AUTORIA COM ANA MASEN CULLEN BR****]** (Dinga: Co-autoria, medão.) (Munda: O provérbio 'Duas cabeças pensam mais do que uma' morre aqui.)

**Parte 3**

**Carlisle Narrando**:** (Dinga: Até hoje não me acostumei com esse script mutante.) (Munda: Quem ensinou essa autora a narrar foi o Seu Creyson!)**

- Salve, salve!** (Dinga: #veia latejando em sua testa# Caralho, que coisa mais UA.) (Munda: Caralho, que coisa mais ESCROTA, NONSENSE, MOBRAL, TRONHA E ESTRANHA. Vão se foder com cabras.)**

- Boa Noite!** (Dinga: Porque usou outro travessão?) (Munda: Porque não sabe narrar direito, Dinga.)**

- Está começando mais um Big Brother Crepúsculo, carinhosamente conhecido por BBC!** (Dinga: Carinhosamente conhecido como "Merda em forma de letras".) (Munda: Carinhosamente ripado pelo SeMu! #risada diabólica#)**

- Eu sou Carlisle Cullen.** (Dinga: E eu sou o Senhor Barriga e você me deve 14 meses de aluguel! #ChavesFeelings.) (Munda: PQP, DINGA, AKASUAKSUKUASUK!) **

-Vamos aos últimos acontecimentos...** (Munda: Aprende a narrar direito e DEPOIS, BEM DEPOIS venha dirigir a palavra à minha pessoa. #esnoba#)**

-O time A e o time B ainda estão separados pelo muro...** (Dinga: Que o muro caia! #Pega a marreta#)(Munda completa Dinga: ...em cima dos participantes!) (Munda 2: BerlimFeelings.)**

-Como será quando o muro for derrubado..** (Dinga: Caralho, eu previ o futuro!) (Munda: Caralho, ali devia ser uma INTERROGAÇÃO, né? É uma pergunta, porra! E essa reticência inacabada? Tem que ver isso aí. #Pomba-Gira)**

- Voltado ao assunto, parece que o time A não tem dormido muito bem...** (Dinga: Povo indiscreto, delz.) (Munda: É o BBB, Dinga? Queria o quê? Safadeza oculta é o que não falta.)**

**Esme Narrando**:** (Dinga: #vai beber com a Vovó#)(Munda: Puta que pariu essa narração! Fui pro inferno e não me contaram?)**

- Boa noite! Eu sou Esme Cullen!** (Dinga: Ai, que chatice. Eu me pergunto como as autoras não dormiram sobre o teclado com um enredo destes!) (Munda: #vai buscar seu cachimbo para aturar a fic#)**

- Nesta noite traremos notícias, vídeos e informações sobre os nossos queridos**(Dinga: -not! Olha, isso é forçar a amizade.) (Munda: "... integrantes da família Gaystart!")** brothers...

- Então, estão prontos para dar aquela espiadinha?** (Dinga: Nem tô.) (Munda: Imaginar a ESME dizendo isso é, no mínimo, BROCHANTE.)**

**Lado B: (Dinga: Parece um emote! Que nojo!) (Munda: KASUAKSUAUSUASKU)**

Rosalie e Emmett estão na sala.** (Dinga: "...trepando de maneira alucinada, gemendo loucamente!")** As paredes que dão para fora da casa são de vidro e Rosalie está admirando a sua beleza.** (Dinga: Nossa, que coisa empolgante! Tô até de pau duro!) (Munda: Admirando a MINHA beleza? Qual beleza, a que eu não tenho?)**

- Nossa Emmett! Acho que esta casa precisa de mais espelhos...** (Dinga: Morte a narcisista idiota!) (Munda: Morte aos que não usam vírgulas! #pega ancinho e tocha#) (Munda 2: Escrevi 'tocha' e li 'atocha' KAKUSAKUSUKAKUSAUSK Ando muito safada ultimamente...)** Espelhos maiores do que estes que estão aqui...** (#Dinga dá uma facada em Rosalie#)** – disse Rosalie.** (Munda: Nossa, jura? Se você não escrevesse isso, poderia pensar que era o Emmett falando consigo mesmo! Oh!)**

- Amor! Você já devia estar satisfeita com o que estamos fazendo aqui! O MUNDO inteiro pode admirar a sua beleza!** (Dinga: Ah, credo. Mas que conversa mais monótona! Se eles estivessem fazendo um NC demoníaco pelo menos eu teria algo relevante para comentar, mas essa fic sem graça drena toda minha criatividade.) (Munda: Essa fic é tão BROCHANTMENT BROCHANT que, se eu estivesse molhada, secaria na hora. –q)** Sem contar os assinantes de internet... Eles vão babar, cair de quatro assim que virem você! **(Dinga: Cair de quatro? A Rose é a Diva dos Gays, por acaso?) (Munda: Cair de quatro? A Rosalie é macho? Porque, né, quem fica de quatro... #leva chute na fuça#)**– disse Emmett, esparramado no sofá.** (Munda: Imaginei um Emmett líquido. MEDO!)**

- Tem razão, Emmett! Agora você falou alguma coisa certa!** (Dinga: Alguém aí pretende confessar que enfiou os travessões no rabo?)** Posso até ganhar alguns votos a meu favor...** (Dinga: Nossa, isso é realmente importante?) (Munda: QUE. FIC. ESTRANHA.)**

- Convencida...** (Dinga: Tediosa.) (Munda: Buceta. Buceta. Buceta. BRASIIIIIL! –QQQ)**

- O que foi que você disse? – gritou Rosalie.** (Dinga: Pau no cu.) (Munda: Bochei.)**

- Eu disse que você está linda, amor!** (Dinga: Ih, tá uma bagaça. Ele só quer da umazinha mais tarde, por isso a gentileza.)** – disse Emmett, erguendo as mãos e gesticulando para que ficasse mais calma.** (Dinga: Estou pressentindo um dedo médio aparecendo!) (Munda: KASUAKUSKASUAS, imaginei o Emmett dançando 'Erguei as mãos e dai glória À Deus!'! FOI HILÁRIO!)**

**Carlisle Narrando: (Dinga: Quero muito que esse projeto mal feito de Pedro Bial vá tomar no cu.) (Munda: #aplaude Dinga e vai tomar banho de ofurô#)**

- Gente, parece que estou ouvindo panelas sendo arremessadas contra alguém...** (Munda: Vá tomar nesse seu cu, porra.)** Acho que Rosalie deveria esperar para lavar a roupa suja em casa...** (Dinga: Associação FAIL, quelido. Ah, foda-se, essa fic é tão sem sentido que eu nem sei o que comentar.) (Munda: Mas ela PEDE pela ripagem, n'épssivel...)**

- Vamos para o intervalo! Voltamos já!**(Dinga: Ah, seu filho da puta! Você agora vem me dizer que os malditos comerciais também aparecem em trashes!) (Munda: VAI ARRUMAR UM MACHO PRA APAGAR ESSA SUA PERIQUITA, SEU BOSTA!)**

**Esme Narrando**:** (Dinga: Ah, mas que merda sem fim. #Vai beber#)**

- Estamos de volta com o BBC!**(Dinga: Buraco de Bosta do Cachorro.) (Munda: Buceta Buceta CROÁCIA! –QQ)**

Parece que o dia foi bastante agitado e tenso no lado B.** (Dinga: ****Agitado**** é o ****que****eu****chamo**** de ****uma****fic****muito**** trash. ****Um apanhado confuso de letras soltas, que me fazem repensar sobre minha vida estranha.) (Munda: SU-RU-BA! Ah, nessa fic tediosa? Duvido. #bipolar)**

Para que vocês possam entender melhor o que eu estou falando, vamos ver o vídeo do que aconteceu hoje, pela manhã.** (Dinga: Reprise, a coisa mais emocionante do mundo. –not.) (Munda: VAMOS 'VER' UM VÍDEO. Numa FANFIC. Sussa. (y))**

**10h10min (Dinga: Precisão do caralho.)**

Jasper está sentado na beira da piscina ao lado de Alice.** (Dinga: Ah, isso é meio previsível já que é a ÚNICA coisa que se pode fazer nesta porra de casa.) (Munda: Gente, sério: qual é o enredo dessa fic?)**

- Jazz, vamos tomar banho de piscina? **(Dinga: #assustada com o nível da fic# Cara, que isso. Esses mongóis estão na beirada da piscina e ficam neste papo idiota por quê? Nem sei o que dizer depois desta atuação de merda.) (Munda: PUTA QUE PARIU! SINTAM O ENREDO! QUE DRAMA! QUE PERGUNTA DIFÍCIL! QUE SITUAÇÃO EXTREMA! ADRENALINA A MIL! VÃO SE FODER COM UM TIJOLO!) **– perguntou Alice.

- Para que? Eu já tomei banho hoje. **(Dinga: #Confusa# Hun, o morcego quer virar porco? FAIL, tulu.) (Munda: ...)**– respondeu ele.

- Ai Jazz... É só por diversão!** (Dinga: Não, que isso! Vocês são OBRIGADOS a ficar o dia inteiro queimando o rabo na beira da piscina!) (Munda: Cra, ainda tô chocada com o enredo MASSA da fic.)**

- Mas eu estou me divertindo Alice!** (Dinga: "Divertindo Alice"? WTF? Seria alguma seita maligna ou algum vegetal transgênico?) (Munda: É uma falta de vírgula, isso sim. À MERDA, SEUS ESCROTOS! #stress#)**

- É eu sei... no seu mundo esquisito...** (Dinga: #Confusa demais# Espera: Que papo de esquizofrênico é esse? Preciso de uma bebida para entender a frase. #Vai roubar uma das garrafas de vinho da Mary#)(Munda: #foi pro Munda's#)**

- Alice, se você quiser tomar banho de piscina, não se prenda por minha causa...** (Dinga: Pois é, esses aí são gêmeos siameses!) (Munda: AKSUAKSKAUSAUSKAU)**

- Ah Jazz... Eu queria ir com você...** (Dinga: SEXONAÁGUA, SEXONAÁGUA!) (Vovó: surge: Piscina... água... cloro... pouca roupa... falta de ter o que fazer... ih, deu merda!) (Munda: Sério que esse é o enredo mais TEDIOSO que já vi. #pega um pau e espanca todos, para aumentar a adrenalina do local#)**– disse Alice, com uma voz melosa.** (Dinga: Preciso pedir à Fada dos Dentes o seu processador anti-cu-doce-fingido...) (Munda: Preciso da minha insulina...)**

- Ok, você venceu! Vou trocar de roupa.** (Dinga: Será que eu entendi mal? É impressão minha ou a anta mor estava de terno na piscina? Ai, credo, quanto nonsense!) (Munda: CÊ TAVA DE ROUPA NA BEIRA DA PISCINA? PUTA QUE PARIU. MANO, NÃO SEI O QUE DIZER. A MERDA JÁ FOI FEITA.)**

- Não precisa! – disse Alice, empurrando Jasper e caindo na piscina com ele.** (Dinga: Fiquei excitada com todo este clichê.) (Munda: Si-moiei-se toda!)**

**Carlisle Narrando:**

- Parece que Jasper está se divertindo agora...** (Dinga: Fornication, atoron.) (Munda: Quem dera... nessa casa BROCHANTE DA PORRA? Nem fodendo. (Munda 2: Muito menos fodendo, hehe. –fail)**

**Esme Narrando: (Dinga: Quando vai aparecer um "Morte narrando"?) (Munda: Munda narrando: Tomem nos seus cus e adotem crianças africanas. -Q)**

- Tem razão! Ele não pôde resistir ao bom humor de Alice! (risos)** (Dinga: Risos da plateia do Chaves que eu sei!) (Munda: #tira uma catota do nariz#)**

**Carlisle Narrando: (Dinga: #Mostra o dedo do meio# Script infernal!) (Munda: #pega uma espingarda de madeira e vai matar pardais#)**

- Olha quem vem chegando!** (Munda: Olha que coisa mais linda, mais cheia de graça...)** Parece que Emmett também quer participar da festinha!** (Dinga: Oh, mas que merda! Virou incesto? Como se já não bastasse todo o mel, aparece um irmão troglodita no meio do fornication!)**

- Nossa! Emmett deu um salto para cair na piscina! E caiu bem no meio de Alice e Jasper!** (Dinga: Caralho, a fic foi escrita de acordo com o ponto de vista de quem? Parece uma suruba narrativa!) (Munda: Nossa, que enredo emocionante! Que conflito! Que emoção! –NÃO)**

- Ai Emmett! Você conhece mesmo o conceito de ser bem vindo e conveniente! – disse Jasper.** (Dinga: UI! Alguém aqui está querendo ser enrrabado! Alouca!) (Munda: #foi jogar damas com Teobaldo# É menos tedioso, sabe?)**

- Você acha isso mesmo Jasper? **(Dinga: Eu acho que alguém matou a vírgula!) (Munda: #prepara uma coroa de frô para a vírgula# Saudosa Pontuação, Grande Amiga da Redação! –FAILTALITY)**– disse Emmett, rindo.** (Dinga: Fuck.)**

- Isso é uma ironia, Emmett! **(Dinga: #pega uma cerveja# Não quero acreditar que li esta frase!) (Munda: Uma boa ironia não precisa ser explicada, bjs.)**– gritou Jasper.

- Quem é ironia? É alguma tia sua?** (Dinga: Putz, eu quero que o capeta coma o cu deste acéfalo!) (Munda: DETESTO essas fics que transformam o Emmett num boneco de Olinda vivo. CARA, ELE TEM CÉREBRO.)**

- Ah Emmett, você não tem jeito mesmo... – disse Alice. – O que é que você está fazendo aqui?** (Dinga: Ele sentiu o cheiro de sexo e vei contribuir, já que o Jasper nunca dá conta do recado!) (Munda: Dinga está possuída, hoje! #exorciza#)**

- Já estou cansado de ver Rosalie nos espelhos e em frente às câmeras admirando a própria perfeição...** (Dinga: Hun, olha a inveja da mona! Nem vem, baranguenta! A loira causa na náiti e você não, confessa, bee!) (Munda: Ela PÓDI, malz aê. –q)**

- Eu ouvi isso Emmett! **(Dinga: A única coisa que ouvi foi o último suspiro da vírgula.)**– disse Rosalie dentro da casa.** (Munda: E Rosalie fora da casa? O que ela disse? –QQ)**

- Agora vou ficar calado!** (Dinga: Morda a língua e morra engasgado com seu sangue.) (Munda: E que vermes comam seus olhos, troglodita.)**

- É o melhor que você faz!- gritaram Alice e Jasper ao mesmo tempo.** (Dinga: Credo, coisa mais chata! Faltou só o uníssono para coroar o trash!) (Munda: ENREDO DE MERDA! Meu radar trash aponta para 6.8 na escala BrunyUrie!)**

Do outro lado do muro...** (#Dinga foi jogar minigolfe#)(Munda: #vai brincar com seu urso de pelúcia#)**

**Lado A**

- Dá para vocês calarem a boca? A gente tá querendo dormir aqui! – gritou Paul.** (Dinga: Ah, segura sua onda aí, marrentinho da favela!) (Munda: Senão leva um pipoco, mlk!)**

**Resposta do lado B...**

-Se vocês querem tanto dormir, eu tenho certeza que posso contribuir com vocês! Se é que me entendem... – disse Emmett.** (Dinga: Ai, que tortura... #olha a barra de rolagem# A Munda me paga por me fazer ripar essa merda...) (Munda: Olha, fazer dormir pode ser DANDO pra eles, sabe? Vai lá, piriputa! Sijoga!)**

**Lado A**

- Pode vir grandão! Tô esperando por você!** (Dinga: Isso soou muito, mas MUITO gay. Caralho, você tem noção do que acabou de dizer, Paul? Tá querendo levar surra de pau grande, safado?) (Munda: HUUUMMMMMMMMMM, BOIOOOOOOLA!11!)** – gritou Paul em resposta.

- Cala a boca Paul!** (Dinga: Porra, mas que vírgula safada! Será que ela não sabe que é falta de educação se enfiar em orifícios alheios?)** – disse Jacob. – Você quer ser eliminado logo na primeira semana?** (Dinga: Ah, ainda tem isso. Oh, merda gigante.) (Munda: AINDA ESTAMOS NA PRIMEIRA SEMANA? Puta que pariu, que sono.)**

**Carlisle Narrando: (Munda: ME CHUPA, PORRA!)**

- Parece que os primeiros sinais de estresse já estão aparecendo... E é claro que isso ainda vai piorar... E muito!** (Dinga: Wooooooow, geral de TPM! Olha que mara! Só falta me dizer que algum dos morcegos vai ficar grávido de um lobo!) (Munda: #vai buscar balas de prata, estacas, alho e KY#)**

**Esme Narrando:**

- Ai meu Deus, que vergonha! Quando eles estiverem em casa, vou ter que ensinar-lhes boas maneiras...** (Dinga: Era pra rir? Nossa, que piada de merda! Tentativa FALHA de humor...) (Munda: Isso soou tão... incesto. #vomita#)**

- Bom por hoje é só!** (Dinga: Que bom! Já estava pensando que a fic não iria ter fim!) (Munda: Pobre vírgula, tão nova...)**

- Voltamos amanhã com mais uma edição de BBC!** (Dinga: Infelizmente, tenho que acrescentar.) (Munda: #mostra a bunda#)**

- Até mais!

**Carlisle Narrando: (Dinga: Ah, vá pra merda.) (Munda: Cus.)**

- Boa noite! Até logo!

**Continua...**** (Dinga: #Choraminga# Porque sou eu quem sempre ripa essas fics tão sem graça? Não tem nem como fazer piadinhas de TÃO RUIM que a história é!) (Munda: A história é: NÃO HÁ HISTÓRIA, PROPÓSITO, MOTIVO, ETC. Porque os vampiros RICAÇOS desejariam um mísero milhão?)**

**OLÁ MINHAS QUERIDAS E QUERIDOS! **(Dinga: Ih, acho que sua tentativa de agradar os leitores não funcionou...) (Munda: Durma com os peixes, jumenta.)

**DESCULPEM A DEMORA PARA ATUALIZAR A FIC. O SITE ESTAVA COM PROBLEMAS E NÃO CONSEGUI FAZÊ-LO. ENFIM, O PROBLEMA FOI RESOLVIDO E A FIC FOI POSTADA! **(Dinga: Ah, que pena... Bem que este problema poderia ficar sem resolução, sonho meu!) (Munda: Para o desgosto geral...)

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DO CAPÍTULO! (**Dinga: Achei muito sem graça, sem ação, sem nexo... Onde fica a Central de reclamações?) (Munda: #2 na Dinga.)

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**AGRADEÇO A TODOS QUE ESTÃO ACOMPANHANDO A FIC! OBRIGADA! **(Dinga: não me agradeça, é sério.) (Munda: E aos que estão acompanhando, mas não querem fazê-lo?)

**AGRADECIMENTOS ESPECIAIS:**

**ALICE CULLEN, JOYCE FLEXA,**(Munda:?)** VICK MOREIRA CULLEN, NAT LOYOLA, NATII,**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM A FIC, DEIXAREM REVIEWS, BEIJOS PARA VOCÊS! ^^**

**REVIEWS ANÔNIMAS LIBERADAS! **(Dinga: Liberando geral, gentch!) (Munda: Libera o botão de review que eu te favorito, libera o botão de review que eu te favorito... –Q)

**SE QUISEREM, COLOQUEM A FIC NO ****STORY ALERT****, ASSIM SEMPRE QUE A FIC FOR ATUALIZADA, VOCÊS SERÃO AVISADAS. **(Dinga: Tenho a impressão que alguém está me chamando de idiota...) (Munda: Chamou de burro nacara!)

**FAÇAM A AUTORA FELIZ! **(Munda: Ah, vá se foder!)

**DEIXEM ****REVIEWS****! **(Munda: NÃO VOU NÃO, PORRA!)

**BJS, **(Dinga: Morra.) (Munda: Exploda.) (Gareth: Desidrate.) (Vovó: Infeccione.) (John: Apodreça.)

**GABI.**

**Dinga está atacando tudo e todos que se encontram nas imediações da piscina do Terreiro. Criou um ódio mortal por cloro.**

**Munda assaltou o depósito químico da Vovó. Ingeriu compostos desconhecidos, perdeu 79% do seu corpo e 367612% da sua sanidade, mas passa bem.**


End file.
